Sons of Poseidon
by TweetyBaby
Summary: Percy, Theseus and Orion are brought back to life. Athena, Annabeth, and Artemis try to win back their hearts. Will they succeed with the other girls in the picture that managed to capture their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Third Person

The Fates arrived on Olympus and the gods bowed down to them.

"My ladies, is there anything we can do for you?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. Chaos has foretold that there will be a new threat, one that will be impossible for us to beat without the help of the three greatest sons of Poseidon." The first one said.

"But, how will we bring them back?" Athena said.

"With our help and the help of Hades," they replied.

With that they vanished. Poseidon's eyes widened before he too vanished. Zeus tried calling him back but to no avail. Hades flashed in and he was told what the Fates assigned them to do. He nodded his head and held Zeus' hand and transported them to Elysium.

With Hades gone, Annabeth, Athena, and Artemis started fidgeting in their seats. The men they loved would be returning to them, but how would they react.

100 years ago…

The war was still going on and Olympus was winning. Percy took out Iapetus, Oceanus, Gaea, Kronos and Perses. Thalia took out Atlas, Prometheus and Nico took out Hyperion, and Crius. The gods took out Typhoon and the Greek and Roman campers took out the monsters. They won the fight and found only one of the seven of the prophecy dead, Leo Valdez. It turns out that he had tried to attack Oceanus from behind and was drowned in a water bubble around his head. By the time Percy got to him he was dead. The next day, a party was held on Olympus and the seven of the prophecy, including Nico, even though he wasn't one of the seven, was offered godhood.

"Thalia Grace!" Zeus boomed, "You have deemed yourself worthy, do you accept the gift of godhood?" he said his eyes shining with pride.

She looked at Artemis who looked at her and nodded her head.

"I accept, my lord."

This went on until he Percy and Annabeth were left.

"Perseus Jackson! We ask you yet again, do you accept the gift of godhood?" but Zeus already knew what his answer will be.

"With all due respect Lord Zeus, I cannot for my fatal flaw doesn't allow me to do so." He said as he looked at Annabeth.

Zeus turned to Annabeth and started to ask but stopped. His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face. He started again and said, "Annabeth Chase. Do you accept the offer of godhood? If you accept, your mother will give you architecture. You'll be known as the Goddess of Architecture."

She hesitated and looked at her mom and then at Percy. He shifted uncomfortably at the amount of time it was taking her to answer.

"Percy, this is my dream, my future. It's what I was made to do. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I love you." She said and turned around and said, "I accept your offer."

Athena smiled proudly at Annabeth while everyone gasped. How could she be so heartless? Perseus turned down godhood for her twice now. Everyone turned to look at Percy who shook his head and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at her with disgust until they saw Athena's glare. Poseidon glared at Athena then turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," he whispered in a deadly calm voice, "I, Poseidon Lord of the Sea, hereby curse you so that any body of water that you touch outside of the bathroom will kill and smite you until you fade. I swear it on the River Styx." He said before walking out to find his son.

Thunder boomed in the background sealing the deal and everyone gasped. They all knew how much Poseidon loved and cared about Percy. Annabeth began to sink to her knees and cry saying "What have I done?" She tried to go to Thalia for consolation but Thalia held her hands out and told her to stay away because she was a traitor and broke her cousin's heart. She left to help her Uncle to find Percy.

Poseidon's POV

After I cursed that stupid daughter of Athena I left to go find Percy. After 10 minutes, I realized that I was a god and I could flash to him. Just as I was about to do that I heard a faint, broken voice whisper, "Dad, I'm sorry. Tell mom I love her. Goodbye." Then I started to run it took about 30 seconds before I doubled over in pain. A pain I was all too familiar with, the pain of losing a child. I didn't know where Percy was but I knew if I didn't get to him quick, he'd die. I flashed myself to him, and found his body twisted in a weird way, and crimson blood running everywhere. I cried for my son. I was too late. It was all me and Annabeth's fault, her fault for breaking him and mine for not finding him quick enough. I flashed to the throne room shaking violently with Percy's dead body in my arms.

Zeus's POV

We were all trying to think of ways to get Poseidon to remove to curse he placed on Annabeth when all of a sudden the throne room starts shaking violently. Large cracks were forming and the pillars were starting to collapse. Suddenly, the door flew open and there was my brother, Poseidon. He was shaking with anger but he had something in his hands. I focused and saw his son, Percy Jackson, dead in his arms. Hestia ran forward and placed a hand on his shoulder with tears streaming down her face. She seemed to calm him down enough to get him to stop the shaking in the throne room. He whispered two words but no one missed it. "He's dead." When he said that Thalia walked in and saw Percy dead, she ran up and cried on the floor. She got up with tears still streaming down her face, but her body was now crackling with electricity and lightning. "You killed Percy," she growled she shot down her most intense lightning bolt at Annabeth and she flew about 20 yards. Everyone looked at Thalia shocked by how much power she possessed. She flashed out and a couple seconds later brought Annabeth back. She started punching, kicking, and clawing before any of the gods finally registered what was happening. It took Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone to pull her off of Annabeth.

"ATHENA!" Poseidon growled. I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit afraid of Poseidon, his tone of voice scared me, but I would never admit it to anyone.

"Poseidon," she snarled back, "take your stupid curse off of my daughter you old barnacle. It's not her fault your stupid son killed himself because of a little heartbreak."

Everyone backed up because they knew Athena had struck a nerve. She was playing with fire. Before she actually understood what she said Poseidon was shaking, seething with anger. I knew he was about to attack her so I yelled, "Stop him!"

He ran with such speed towards her and slashed at her with his sword. She only had time to block his blows. He stopped and started concentrating. He was trying to make her fade. Her skin started to smoke and she screamed in agony. Me, Ares, and Dionysus tried to pull him away but to no avail. I ordered Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and the rest of the gods to help me and they were hesitant but they helped, mumbling about how she deserved it. With a struggling effort all of the male Olympians and 20 minor gods and goddesses were able to pull Poseidon away for the couple of minutes for Demeter to flash away with Athena.

"Traitors! Dionysus and Ares. The others are okay because they were ordered. Just remember this day because you have gained yourself and your children the wrath of Poseidon." He snapped his fingers and put a sea green shroud on his son's body and transported him to Camp Half-Blood. Athena and Annabeth were taken to the infirmary but Apollo and his children refused to help them heal so, Artemis fed them ambrosia and nectar and let them heal themselves. They were now just hoping and wondering how to help Poseidon through this to save him and their children.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus's POV

Hades and I were still worried about our brother. It's been 50 years and the curses still haven't been lifted. Earth is flooded with rain, even in the deserts. He still hasn't had any more children. We call him to Olympus, he reluctantly agrees. We ask him to life the curses placed on Ares, Dionysus, and Athena and their children. He growled and said not until he gets his son back. We knew Percy could never come back and didn't try to argue anymore because when his mind was set, there was no changing it. We talked about the weather with the mortals and he finally agreed to make the rain stop. He's still bitter and crueler than ever but, he lost all three of favorite sons. After 20 more minutes he left. Athena came to me with dirt and mud all over her face and twigs in her hair. She had tears in her eyes and said she didn't mean what she said to Poseidon and now she and her children faced the consequences of her big mouth. I was shocked at how she swallowed her pride and admitted defeat, but after the little stunt Poseidon pulled, she finally began to realize she wasn't so great and that her and her children's lives are at risk, along with Ares' and Dionysus' just because they helped her out. I tried to comfort her but when Thalia came in and heard what she was saying all she said was "Serves you right. Some wisdom goddess we have." and took a seat, making Athena cry harder. I glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders and flashed out. It broke my heart to see one of my daughter's like this, especially one of my stronger and braver daughters. After a while, she flashed out. I've been determined to find some way to get my brother to reverse to curse.

**Elysium**

Percy' POV

I woke up on a playground. I remembered how I was leaving the Empire State building when I heard someone behind me. They shape shifted into Annabeth and pushed me off the building. Before I finished falling, he projected my voice and prayed to my father. I shook it off and got up and looked around I saw two people that I recognized sitting on a bench. When they, saw me looking at them, they took a double take at me before running over to me. Silena and Beckendorf ran up to me.

"Percy? Is that really you?" Silena asked.

"Silena? Beckendorf? Where am I?" I asked, "I thought you were dead?"

They looked at me and shook their heads sadly. "We did die Percy. This is Elysium."

I looked around frantically and shook my head. I knew something was out of place. Now I know what it is, I'm dead.

"Do you know how you died?" Beckendorf asked me

I told them what I remembered before waking up here and they looked shocked. Then Silena gasped than got this distant look on her face. Then she returned to normal and said, "Sorry about that. But Percy, you have two people who really want to meet you."

Me and Beckendorf looked at her questioningly before she whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded to me. They led me down to a beach and I saw two guys, one who looked about 28 and the other who looked about 24, in the ocean surfing. I turned back to Silena who pushed me in the water. I found an extra surfboard and went surfing too. Then the two guys noticed me, they stopped and stared so I put on a show. After I rode out the wave, I paddled towards them.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said.

Their eyes bugged out of their heads and the oldest one said, "As in the Percy Jackson? The one who defeated Kronos? The Hero of Olympus? Our half-brother?"

"Yeah, that's me… Wait half-brother?" I asked then it dawned on me a realization smacked me in the face. "Your Theseus and Orion aren't you?"

Theseus smiled at me and nodded. "So what happened to you little brother? How'd you die?"

My face darkened and I told him what happened from Annabeth's betrayal to my death. Their faces darkened to by the time I finished and Orion said, "Yeah, looks like for us, nothing good comes from loving a daughter of Zeus. Matter of fact, loving at all, the only loving people should get from us should be familial and friendly love. I'm tired of us getting our hearts broken by Zeus' family."

We got out of the ocean and went to their beach house. They gave me a room and some clothes. I couldn't sleep, not that I needed to since I was dead, but I walked out and went to the arena. I started training and used the pain and anger that I felt towards Annabeth and everyone that betrayed me and used it to fight. I turned around and saw Theseus and Orion staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"The speed, strength, and grace you used. You are a good warrior." Orion said.

They joined me and we started to train together. I asked them if they were still mad at Artemis and Athena for what they did to them and when they told me they forgave them, I was frustrated with them. How could they forgive the very people who led their downfall, who betrayed them? I started to work on my powers and to find out what else to do with them. I tried to learn to use my water powers in all forms. I started to train more and more using my anger and hatred and pain to fuel my strength. I started to train with Achilles, Thantos, Erebus, Nyx, Cronus, and Chaos. I told my brothers and they started to train us all. By the time we finished our training with all of them, we were blessed by them and receives a portion like about 1/5 of their powers. Chaos had made us all immortal and we couldn't die. We had rock hard skin and enhanced hearing, vision, and brain skills for battle tactics. We could mask our scents but we were stuck in Elysium until we were allowed out by the gods, or until they figured out about us. I learned to master my powers in all its forms, even in someone's body. I was the same guy except for one major change. I lost my fatal flaw and had a quick temper. I trained with my brothers for 50 years before the gods came to get us. But for what, they wouldn't yet tell us.


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus's POV

Zeus and Hades found my brothers and me in Elysium and told us to hold on to them. We did what they said and then we were transported to the throne room on Olympus. The second we stepped foot on Olympus Chaos whispered, "You are now a full immortal, you each are more powerful than the big three combined. You can take on only 5 primordials before you start breaking a sweat." But I know he said something more to Percy because he was out of focus longer than us. We walked to the middle of the Olympians with our faces covered up by our hoods. When Zeus told us to take our hoods down, Athena, Artemis and a blonde that I think name is Annabeth came running to us. Percy was starting to get angry. Everyone in the room could feel the amount of power emanating from him. Everyone froze and Percy said, "Leave us alone, daughters of _Zeus_ and daughter of _Athena_." I was right, this was the girl that broke Percy's heart destroyed his loyalties and bonds.

"Percy?" she whispered, "What happened to you? I love yo-" I cut her off and said, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Loving a daughter or granddaughter of Zeus has done us no good. We forsake and kind of love besides friendly or familial. Now turn around and go." She glared at me and took another step towards Percy.

"If he doesn't love me, let him tell me that." She ran and hugged Percy as tears slipped out of her eyes. Percy started shaking and Annabeth thought he was crying because he was happy to see her but she was wrong, way wrong, and not even close.

Percy took a few breaths and tried to control his anger but it wasn't working. His voiced cracked, as he was too angry to try to speak but he spoke anyway, "Get off of me."

Annabeth pulled back and looked at him. "What? Seaweed brain, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Percy yelled. And Annabeth backed up in fear and yelled, "What the Hades is wrong with you? You changed for the worse. You're a jerk!"

"You happened!" he screamed, "YOU! The day you decided that being the goddess of architecture was more important than me even after I turned down godhood for you TWICE! I should've listened to your _mother_ when she warned me not to get involved with _you_." He spat out mother and you like venom in his mouth, and shouted not even caring about the tears streaming down Annabeth's face. "You were once the best thing that ever happened to me, now you're the worst. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I HATE YOU!" he shouted before mist traveling somewhere.

"I warned you, daughter of _Athena_." I spat out Athena's name with so much venom that a few of the gods flinched. "You're as disloyal as your mother and your stupid pride keeps clouding your damn judgment. I guess we are fools for trying to love you and your mother. Orion I'll go find Percy." I said before vanishing too.

Orion's POV

After my brother's left, I couldn't help but be angry too. How could these girls try to run back to us after all they did was ruin our lives. Zeus spoke up first and asked, "What did Percy mean by alien thing that pushed him off Olympus?"

I told him what Percy told us when he got down to Elysium and the Annabeth girl just cried more. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but she deserved it so did Athena. I thought she was still so evil and ignorant, but she looked so vulnerable and weak. But again, I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for them.

"Now, that you officially pissed off my brothers," I started, "Why are we here? What do you need with us?"

Zeus told me about my father's curse on Ares, Athena, Dionysus and their kids. I lifted the curse off of Ares and Dionysus' children but couldn't get it off of Athena's or the gods. The curse that's on them, seeing as they're gods, I can't lift up a curse placed on them. But Athena's children's curse was too hard for me to try and lift up alone. Zeus, Ares and Dionysus thanked me and Athena thanked me for trying. All I could do was nod my head, but I felt Artemis staring at me.

"Orion, may I speak to you?" she called out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, glared at Apollo and said, "What do you want?"

She seemed surprised by my tone of voice and was slightly taken back but said, "I missed you. Why are you ignoring me? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Artemis, just stop, my brothers and I have a task to complete and we could do it without you, Annabeth, and Athena."

She talked back to her throne as tears slipped out of her eyes. Everyone stared at me and Athena asked me, "How could you be so cruel? We all loved you guys, and this is how you repay us for our love?"

Now, I was pissed but said, "Did Artemis love me when she killed me in cold blood before knowing it was me? Did Annabeth love Percy after he declined godhood for her twice, but she accepted right in front of his face? Did you love Theseus when you broke up with him for being a mortal?"

She sat there and didn't say anything but I was on a full blown rant, "Exactly as I thought, no you didn't. We were just pawns to you in your sick twisted game of love. Now we hate you and want nothing you do with you. We're here to do what we came back to do, and that has nothing including the likes of you three." I turned to Zeus and bowed before I left. It just now hit me that my father wasn't at the meeting, I'll just ask Uncle about it later. I went to a place called Montauk because I had a feeling Percy would be there.

Hades' POV

I can't believe that the three greatest sons of Poseidon were so bitter against those three girls. I tried to read their minds but found out that they had a barrier around it. But, they deserved it all of them, now they have to face the consequences and the fact that the three boys want nothing to do with them. After a few minutes, Zeus was about to dismiss the meeting, but a secret Iris message showed up, and we saw the sons of Poseidon.

"How'd you know that I'd be here?" Percy asked

"Just a feeling." They responded.

"Guys, tell me in all honesty, do you still love Artemis and Athena?" Percy asked.

Artemis and Athena propped up their heads and focused on the message in front of them.

"I think I still love Athena, but I don't think I could ever forgive or trust her again. It's just that seeing them today, reopened those bottled feeling of hurt and hate, that I just told them how I felt about it before." Theseus said.

Percy shook his head sadly and said, "What about you Orion?"

"Well, I know that it was an accident that she killed me because of her brother, but I still have feelings for her, but it's not love anymore probably just a crush I guess."

"What about you Perce? Do you still love Annabeth?" Theseus asked him.

We could all see Percy's face darken when Theseus asked him the question but he responded anyway.

"No, maybe once, but never again. I gave her my everything, and she threw it on the floor and trampled it. She shattered my heart and broke me. I was stupid to try and date a daughter of Athena. Their stupid pride and need to be on top will lead anyone to heartbreak. Guys, I told them no for godhood again in front of her, ad instead of doing the same she accepted. That was the day my loyalty and trust was betrayed. But I have to thank her, or else I wouldn't have met you guys. But, I swear on the river Styx, that I hate Annabeth Chase."

Thunder boomed in the background making it official, Percy really hated Annabeth. She ran out of the room crying and we all turned back to the screen.

"Guys, how could you forgive the same damned women that led to your demise? They're just playing with you, toying you along until they meet the next demigod, then they drop you and abandon you like yesterday's trash. How long will you let Aphrodite play her games with you?" Percy shouted at them.

Athena and Artemis had stopped crying but started to whisper, "Please don't fall for it. Don't listen to him, we do love you."

But it was all in vain because Orion said, "Yeah, you're right Perce. Accident or not, Artemis shouldn't have killed in cold blood, even if she didn't know it was me."

"Yeah, Athena did about the same thing to me. I used to think she was kind and a compassionate and smart. But I was so wrong, she used me, she toyed me along making me think that she loved me. She dumped me because I was a mortal. I'm going to get over her and find myself another girl, one who won't betray me. And I know just the person to ask for help with that."

"Chaos! Can you please come down here to help us with something?"

We all gasped, these boys knew Chaos, as in the creator? Everything was answered when we saw a vortex and a man walked out with a business suit that had stars, planets, and galaxies on it.

"Come here boys, long time no see." Chaos said to them.

"Yeah I know, like 20 years?" Orion said.

Chaos chuckled and said, "What is it you need? Are those goddesses messing with you again? Do I need to personally drag them to the Void?"

Percy raised his eyebrow and said, "You can do that?"

Theseus and Orion elbowed him in the side and he said, "Okay, never mind then." But not before glaring at his brothers. Chaos said, "I could but I'm guessing that that's not why you called me here."

"Oh yeah, we need your help with two things. One to get rid of these two's love for those _goddesses_. Then next, help us find perfect, and trustworthy women for us to love." Percy said.

Chaos asked if they had to be demigods and they said no but if he could make them immortal too, they'd appreciate it. He asked each of them what they look for in a women and he looked for a women about a year or so younger. Soon, Chaos told them that he found some people for them. He opened a vortex and they stepped in and the Iris message cut off.

Artemis and Athena stood up pissed at Percy before saying, "We'll be damned if we let other women take Theseus and Orion from us."

"But Chaos removed any feelings they had for you. They wished it and I could feel the love connection break. They no longer feel anything for you." Aphrodite said.

"Just watch us then Aphrodite." They said then left the room and started planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

Chaos, Percy, Orion, and Theseus arrived on the planet Miep. They walked into a restaurant and when the waiter saw Chaos, he said, "Your tables are ready." There were four tables ready with four women sitting down, one at each. All of the girls got up and introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Claire. My date is supposed to be Theseus." Theseus walked towards her and kissed her hand, she blushed and he smiled. They walked over to a table then the next girl spoke up, "As you already know, my name is Hestia. My date is Chaos." Chaos walked over and kissed her hand, turned back towards us, winked, and said, "Have fun," before he and Hestia walked away.

"My name is Chloe, I'm Orion's date." Orion repeated the same gesture and led her off to a table.

"So I'm guessing you're Percy. I'm your date. My name is Isabella." Percy smiled, a true genuine smile, and led her off to the last table. They ordered their food and talked the whole night. They made plans to meet again the next night and the girls went home.

Chaos joined up with the rest of the guys and said, "So, how'd you like your dates?"

"It was the best, better than any others." Theseus said. The others nodded and Percy's eyes twinkled with admiration for Chaos.

"Wait, we made plans for tomorrow." Orion said.

Chaos simply nodded and said, "You guys will be here for two months. Two months in this time, is two weeks on Earth. I already have rooms for you with stuff in them. There is a credit card in the room, everyone here has one, shop for your clothes and be ready for your next date."

They nodded and ran out to find their rooms. They went shopping and bought a lot of clothes, shoes, hats, watches, sunglasses and more. They were ready for their next date. They were truly happy. They forgot all about Earth and the problems they had, and were facing. Even Percy, the most bitter of them all, was happy. He was smiling and laughing, the way he was before Annabeth broke him. He asked Chaos about his cousins, Thalia and Nico, and they were transported there too. They got their own credit cards, and before long, they too forgot about Earth. They all found their spouses and started hanging out and having fun, embracing the good days. They begged Chaos to let them stay for a couple more months. After the constant nagging and bickering and arguing he said yes. They stayed on planet Miep for 6 months until it was time to go, but Chaos allowed Claire, Chloe, Isabella, Kristen (Nico's girlfriend), and Thomas (Thalia's boyfriend) to go to Earth too.

Zeus's POV

The council had gathered up for a meeting to see if the whereabouts of Poseidon's sons and Nico and Thalia were found.

"Look!" Dionysus said.

We looked to see a vortex and 11 people come out of it. There was Percy, Theseus, Orion, Thalia, Nico, Chaos, and 5 other people. Chaos winked at my sister, and she blushed. I wondered what that was about. I saw everyone holding hands with someone. Hestia ran up to Chaos and hugged him. We were all wondered why she was hugging him, but then we saw them kissing. The 10 other people who came with him were wolf whistling and shouting, but then they broke apart, and held hands.

"Olympians, I have brought back your 'missing' ones." Chaos said.

"But who are the other people?" Ares asked.

"Let them tell you themselves." He said.

"Hi, I'm Claire, Theseus' girlfriend." She stepped back and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and they heard a gasp.

"I'm Chloe, Orion's girlfriend." The second she finished that sentence, a silver arrow flew past her face. She turned to see who shot it and found an angry goddess staring her down.

"What's your problem?" she yelled at Artemis.

"You're trying to steal my man. That's my problem!" Artemis yelled.

"I'm not your man, not anymore, not since you shot me with your arrow." Orion said as he glared at Artemis. He turned back to Chloe, caressed her face and said, "You okay?" she nodded and continued glaring at a very shocked Artemis.

"Well, I'm Isabella, Percy's girlfriend." Isabella said.

"No you're not! Percy loves me." Annabeth huffed.

Percy glared at her long and hard, a stare that made her ichor run cold. "No I don't Annabeth. You lost my love the day you chose godhood over me after I declined for you twice. My love belongs to Isabella now so deal with it."

Isabella walked up to Percy and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me babe." She turned to Annabeth and smirked. She kissed Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for 5 minutes. They broke apart for air and everyone could see Percy staring down at her with his eyes filled with pure love. He grabbed her hand and they took a step backward.

"I'm Thomas, Thalia's boyfriend." He said. He looked around until he saw me glaring at him. "I take it you're Thalia's father, Zeus. Don't worry sir, I won't hurt your daughter, I love her."

Thalia's eyes shone with love and I nodded my head and said, "Ok, but if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with."

He gulped and nodded and went back to Thalia and grabbed her hand.

The last girl had finally stepped up and said, "I'm Kristen, Nico's girlfriend." She looked around and said, "Phew! Good thing there are no jealous _ex-girlfriends_ for you Nico. I'd have to kick their ass."

Nico chuckled and shook his head, "Yup," he said popping the p, "I'm the lucky one." Percy and his brothers glared at Nico causing everyone but Athena, Annabeth, and Artemis to laugh.

Aphrodite squealed and said, "Five new couples!"

"Ahhh yes, I forgot to mention this two things. First, I'm dating Hestia," Chaos said and winked at her causing her to blush, "and Aphrodite no meddling in their love lives. I worked hard to set them up."

Before she could complain, Athena yelled at Chaos saying, "You set them up?! You helped turn them against us! You took away their love for us and replaced it with hate! Give them their feelings for us now!"

Chaos narrowed his eyes at Athena, "For a wisdom goddess, you sure are dense. Yes I set them up, but I didn't turn them against you, you did that yourselves. I simply healed their heartbreak, bitterness, and sadness. I found them women that were trustworthy and wouldn't betray them."

"But we heard Percy tell you to take away the feelings they felt for us." Artemis said.

"You spied on us?!" Percy yelled. T_he throne room started to tremble with Percy's power. He glowed with a bluish green hue. His eye glowed green._

_Isabella touched Percy on the shoulder to calm him down and whispered something in his ear. Percy relaxed at her touch and became quiet he nodded his head and they walked out. The throne room quit shaking and the glow was gone. The rest of the Olympians mouths dropped in awe at the control Isabella had over the hot headed Percy._

_"Insolent fool," Chaos said, he shook his head in disappointment and started talking again, "He did ask me to take away their feelings for you, so when I looked for their feelings for you, it was so little that I couldn't remove it with affecting something else. When they were introduced to these girls, and spent half a year with them, those feelings disappeared. They got rid of it on their own."_

_Chaos was seething in anger and Hestia walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He noticed her shaking slightly and lifted up her chin to find her crying. _

_Chaos' POV_

_After my rant, I was seething in anger. The nerve of those goddesses! It took a lot of will power to not force them into fading. I felt someone walk up to me and wrap their arms around my waist. I knew it was Hestia, the warmth and love coming from her body, was so recognizable, I could tell it was her all the way from the planet Jupiter. Suddenly, I felt her shaking and something wet on my shirt. I opened my eyes, and lifted up her chin to see her crying, tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart seeing the woman I loved crying._

_"Hestia, what's wrong?" I asked her._

_"I'm so sorry." She said then she flashed away._


	5. Chapter 5

Hestia's POV

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before I flashed away.

I couldn't take it, the disrespect that my family was treating the first and only man I've managed to fall in love with. I was ashamed, and seeing the look on his face, I thought he would fade one of my family members. No matter how evil, cruel, and heartless they could be, family is family and we stick together. I had to leave because I couldn't face him. I covered my scent and flashed to Montauk. Ever since I saw Percy hang out here, I've always found comfort. It makes me feel at peace. I had to pull myself together, I'm a peace maker, a calm, gentle yet strong goddess, but I allow myself to look weak. I leaned against a tree at stared out into the sea. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Chaos' POV

I gave gods in the room my best glare before flashing out to go find Hestia. I couldn't find her so I think she masked her scent. I had this feeling that I had to go somewhere. I flashed somewhere and I found Hestia asleep, leaning against a tree, dried tears on her face. I had a feeling she was disappointed in me. I picked her up and opened a vortex and took her to her chambers on my planet. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed. I wondered back to when I was in the throne room and played an iris message in my head and what happened. I finally realized it, I almost let my anger get the best of me and kill some of her family. I decided that I would work on my anger along with the boys. Athena had almost made me fade her and Artemis. They had sabotaged those boys' lives enough. They even killed them and they try to come back saying they love them? I was pissed but I remembered Hestia and the look on her face. I flashed to Olympus and all the gods were still there.

"Athena, Artemis," I started, "I apologize for my rude behavior and my actions. If not for Hestia, you'd both have already faded and into the Void. But I hope you can forgive me." I said through gritted teeth.

They stared at me in shock before nodding their heads. "Can you make them love us again?" Artemis asked sounding hopeful.

"No. That choice is theirs and theirs alone. You had your chance and you ruined it, give the other girl's their chance at a happy ever after. Haven't you ever heard 'If you love someone let them go, if they come back they're yours, if not it wasn't meant to be. Move on, if not for them, for yourselves. They'll never love you again, but to accept you as friends, you have about another millennia to wait." Since they still didn't accept the fact that the guys moved on, I flashed back to Hestia. I found her stirring in her sleep until she jolted up.

"Hestia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was trying to control myself. I know how much family means to you so I went and apologized. Forgive me, I'm so sorry." I said.

She looked at me shocked before a smile cracked on her face. "You? Chaos, creator of all apologized to mere Olympians? Why?"

"For you, you know I'll do anything for you." I said.

She pounced on me and embraced me in another hug and then she said the three words that made my heart pound. "I love you." She said.

I smiled down at her and said, "I love you too."

I went to find Percy but saw that he was making out with Isabella. Orion and Chloe were on a date and Theseus and Claire were at the beach cuddled up close together.

Third Person POV

Orion and his brothers went to go see their dad, Poseidon. They walked in the throne room of Atlantis and saw their dad on the throne, trident in hand moping.

"Dad?" Theseus said.

The three boys slowly advanced Poseidon before running to engulf their father in a hug.

"Theseus? Orion? Percy? Wha- How are you alive?" he asked them.

They told their stories and Poseidon said he'd release the curse on all Athena's children except Annabeth. So basically Ares, Annabeth, Athena, and Dionysus still had the curse. They talked until it was time to go. They all said goodbye to their father, and went to go find their girlfriends. Chaos had blessed the boys with the power to open a vortex to get to Miep, so they all found their girlfriends in their rooms.

Meanwhile on Olympus

Annabeth, Artemis, and Athena were still planning on how to get back the men they love. They refused to let other women be with their men because they wanted them to themselves. They were called to the council for a meeting. At the meeting, they saw each of their men holding hands with the other girls. Athena growled but kept her cool. Everyone was surprised to see Poseidon there. Zeus and Hades were happy that he finally decided to come to Olympus. They asked Poseidon to lift his curses, but he only removed Dionysus' and Ares. He told them that the day he saw his sons he removed the curse from every child of Athena's except Annabeth. Chaos came to inform them of the threats he foretold. His army had defeated most but some got away and came to Earth. They were known as shifters. They can imitate the exact voice and appearance of anyone. They prey on people's emotions. Chaos told Percy that this is the thing that killed him. It took on the figure of the person he was angry at and hurt by. It prayed to his father as if it was Percy, while taking Annabeth's form and pushing him off Olympus, making it look like a suicide. 200 of them have come to Earth and they all must work together to kill the Marcitopes. They split up into five groups, 50+ people in each. Chaos had pinpointed the spots where their activity was picked up. After 2 weeks, they finally won, losing about 5 people total. Percy and his brothers all had a similar plan. During sunset, they all went to different beaches with the girls they loved. They all proposed to the girls, which they said yes, and they were/ got engaged. They transported themselves to Olympus and went to Aphrodite's palace. They asked her to plan their weddings then left to ask Hera to be the minister. Athena, Artemis, and Annabeth didn't hear the news and were stilling planning. They figured that in two weeks, that they would launch the plan so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

Artemis' POV

Athena, Annabeth, and I were finalizing our plan. We had deciding to play it out in two weeks so that we would not look suspicious. Three envelopes came out of thin air and invited us three to a dinner party, so we needed to dress up. After we all got dressed up and ready to go, a vortex opened up. We walked in to find all the Olympians sitting down at a table dressed up then the rest of the demigods both Roman and Greek. We took our seats and I looked around and saw everyone sitting down talking amongst themselves and our men with those girls.

Chaos stood up and tapped his fork against his wine cup and said, "Thank you all for joining me here today, but my friends have an important announcement to make."

Perseus stood up and said, "As Chaos said, I have an announcement to make. Me, Theseus, and Orion are engaged and are getting married to these lovely ladies by our sides, and you are all invited."

Everyone cheered and hollered and each couple kissed. Our hearts sunk and we just sat there speechless. Before we could say anything, Percy said, "Nico di Angelo, will you be my best man?"

"Sure thing Perce," Nico said.

"Grover Underwood, will you be my best man?" Orion asked.

Grover bleated before saying, "Yes."

And lastly Theseus said, "Jason Grace, will you be my best man?"

Jason nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought you'd never ask."

Some people chuckled and Aphrodite yelled, "I'm planning all three and I want my children to help me."

All her girl children screamed and ran up to her and hugged her.

"We'll start whenever you want to." Theseus told her.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow. Come children, we have to prepare, we have a long day ahead of us." And she flashed away with her kids.

I saw Chloe walking up to me but I was still too shocked to move or say anything.

"I know you must not like me much, but I just wanted to tell you the Orion is a nice guy. He's sweet, compassionate, caring, loving, and loyal. I hope you find another like him and not kill him, have a good life Artemis." She said then walked away. I looked over to see the same thing happening to Athena and Annabeth. Now I was more than determined, I would try to break up this wedding.

Athena's POV

I saw Chloe walk up to Artemis and when I turned back, there was Claire right in front of me.

"I know you might not like me much, and I don't like you either," I scowled but before I could say anything, she started talking again, "but, I wanted to thank you because if you hadn't broken Theseus' heart, I wouldn't have found him. He's much better now. He's so loving caring, compassionate, smart and loyal. When we kiss it's amazing, like nothing I've ever felt before, and after we get married and go on our honeymoon, I want you to remember what you lost, and how you'll never get it back. Theseus is mine so deal with it." Then she walked away. I knew that I would win Theseus back, one way or another, even if I have to spike his drink.

Annabeth's POV

Isabella walks up to me and says, "Percy is so kind, loving, sweet, funny, and loyal. Why in Chaos's name you dumped him, I don't know, but I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you stupid fatal flaw, Percy would still be in your clutches and I wouldn't have a chance with him. He acts so alive around everyone but you and your gods damned mother. I don't know what you too did to him, but just know that after my wedding and my honeymoon, Percy will be mine for all eternity. And our kids will haunt your memories because I now have what you lost. I love Percy with all my heart and soul. Have a nice never ending life, Annabitch, I mean Annabeth. Percy's nickname for you is kinda catchy." Then she walked away towards Percy, she looked back at me and kissed him. When they pulled away, I saw him look at her with pure love in his eyes. He's never looked at me like that, but now I'm determined to get him back. I was his first love and I will always be. I will get him back away from Isabella. Maybe if I ask a goddess or a titan like Mnemosyne for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"No, I won't do it. He's the second most powerful person in this whole damn universe. If I do, I could tire easy or I could fade! And if I don't he'll be after me for what I did. Your mistake, you fix it Chase, not by asking me to sabotage a person's wedding because you're jealous." Mnemosyne said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her and said, "Fine, I'll go ask Aphrodite's son, Eros, he was much better than you anyways." Annabeth shouted.

She flashed out and Mnemosyne shook her head. "Foolish, selfish, and insolent little girl, stop or it may be the last thing you do."

While Annabeth was out trying to find people to help destroy the wedding, Athena was ruining Aphrodite's wedding plans.

After Eros said he wouldn't help Annabeth, she knocked him unconscious and stole his arrows. She knew that since Percy was too strong, she'd shoot Isabella with it.

She followed them until Percy and Isabella split up. She knot the arrow and shot Isabella, but the thing that surprised her was the Isabella was unfazed. But she looked pissed. When she turned around and saw Annabeth was the one who shot the arrow, she smirked and flashed away.

Isabella's POV

Percy just left to find his brothers and I was walking around. I felt another presence following me, but I didn't want it to know I knew so I'd be able to attack. I felt a sharp pain in my back and felt a little woozy but it wore off. I pulled an arrow out of my back and saw it was a love arrow, the arrows of Eros. I turned around to see who shot it and I saw Annabeth standing there with her mouth wide open. I was going to attack her, but then her plan dawned on me. She wanted me to fall for someone so that she could get Percy back. I smirked at her and left to go tell Percy.

I found him in Central park with Theseus and Orion.

"So, has the lovely lady come to take our little brother away from us?" Theseus said.

I blushed and shook my head and said, "Not at all just something happened that I think he should know, but it isn't good news."

I told them what happened and Theseus away. He came back and looked very pissed. And that's saying something, since he is rarely ever mad, let alone pissed. But that was nothing compared to Percy, he looked murderous, ready to fade Annabeth off.

"I flashed to Eros' palace and found him unconscious with ichor flowing from his head. I healed him but he'll be out for another hour or so." Theseus said.

"Let's go to his palace and wait for him to get up and ask him what happened." Orion said.

We nodded and I flashed away with Percy. Once we all got there, Percy did some extra healing and Eros woke up in 10 minutes.

"Wha- What happened? Where's that girl?" Eros said.

"Did she have blonde hair and grey eyes?" Theseus asked.

Eros nodded and Percy said, "Can you tell us what happened."

"She walked in here and asked me if I could shoot a 'man-stealing slut' for her. I asked who this woman was and she said her name was Isabella." Me and Percy growled but tried to contain our anger so he can continue.

"I asked her who it was that she stole from her and she said Percy Jackson. I asked her aren't they getting married, and if it wasn't her that chose godhood over him. She nodded and said 'So are you going to help me?' and I said no. I told her that if she had her chance and blew it, I'm not going to ruin someone else's chance at love. Then she growled and I blacked out."

"Thank you. I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, chosen one of Chaos bless Eros" and shot a beam of sea green light at him.

They flashed away to see what happened Chloe and Claire. They found them pissed and found out that Athena had shot Claire but instead of Artemis shooting Chloe, Annabeth shot her. They said since they couldn't find Theseus or Orion, they told Chaos and he put the three goddesses in celestial bronze chains.

They left me there and said they'd be back.

Percy's POV

Why can't she leave me alone?! Why can't she understand that I don't love her anymore?

We flashed to Chaos's prison and found the three goddesses chained up. Chaos was there questioning them ad we stood outside.

"Did you help shoot Chloe?" Chaos asked Artemis.

"No." she said

"Why not?"

"Because, at first after I found out about the wedding, I wanted to find a way to get Orion back, but then I saw how he looked at her and realized he was happy. I wanted him back, but not at the cost of the love of his life's betrayal. So I just let it go and am trying to move on. I had my chance and I screwed it up, now I have to face the consequences of my actions."

We walked in and told Chaos that what she said was true, that she was not involved in the plot. He nodded his head and took off her chains.

Orion walked up to her and said thank you. I admired her for that and told her I hope she finds someone and that she has gained back some of my respect for her.

"Normally, I would take care of you two by making you fade," I started, "but I think one day of torture from our pissed fiancés will do. Good luck Annabeth, you've got two angry females on your case." I flashed out and brought back the three girls and told them the plan. They smirked evilly and asked if they could summon any type of weapon, poison, etc. I told her yes, as long as they didn't fade. The smile they gave me made chills run down my back. The guys and I flashed away.

Claire's POV

"So Athena, how do you like Olympian poison?" I asked.

She whimpered and shook her head. I flipped her on her back summoned a bottle of Olympian poison and put it on a knife. I dragged the knife down her back and she screamed through the gag.

"So, you want to ruin my marriage?"

"Whoa Claire. That's hardcore, but this girl isn't an Olympian so what should we do?" Isabella said.

"Ooh! I know," Chloe said, "I know the most repulsive men, what if they were to get you and your mother pregnant? We could have Chaos or our men create a seal so that it would be certain you became pregnant by the worst of men."

She shook her head frantically and tried to beg us not to because she was a virgin, but that made it all the better.

"Theseus!" I called and he showed up in the room.

He shivered and said, "What do you need?"

"Can you give these two a pregnancy blessing so that if they got knocked up today, it would ensure they got pregnant?"

He looked into the eyes of the two girls who were crying, tears streaming down their faces and he looked back at me, and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and started pouting and he said fine. He shot a beam of light at them and they started crying even more. He flashed out and I turned back to them with an evil gleam in my eyes. It mirrored the other girls'.

"Get ready for the worst day in your immortal lives."

Percy's POV

Theseus flashed out and came back 3 minutes later with a scared look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Orion said.

"I feel bad for Annabeth and Athena. Claire just asked me to bless them so if they got knocked up, they'd be pregnant. I have a feeling that it won't be a prince in shining armor."

"I'm starting to like Claire more and more." I said.

We chilled out and hung with our friends. We went to the movies, a skateboard park, everything fun you could think of. I had a feeling I was forgetting something, but I didn't want to ruin our fun. Around 11 pm we went to a party and came back home around 3 am. We all were drunk and passed out the second we hit our beds.

Chloe's POV

Well it looks like the guys forgot about you, more time for us to have fun. Since this is our original planet, we can last 2 weeks without sleep. It appears they forgot that one day on Earth is 2 days here. So get ready for round two because three and four are yet to come.

Theseus' POV

I woke up with a huge hangover, I knew it would make Apollo mad. I took a shower and woke up my brothers. I had a feeling I was supposed to do something but I can't place my finger on it. After they took a shower and got dressed, we left to go hang out with the male gods. We went to across the world, visiting the 7 wonders of the world. Percy opened a portal and we even visited other planets. We went to parties and got drunk again. We travelled back to Earth and went to more parties but this one was better because it was an Olympian party. We got drunker and passed out on the couch in Zeus's palace.

Athena's POV

Where are those boys? We've been raped and tortured for two days now. They've taken us to the edge and back. I don't know how much longer we can last. Those idiotic drunk men are back for the 9th time these past 3 days. Hopefully they'll remember us.

Orion's POV

I woke up first and stumbled to the floor, turns out that if you have a big ass hangover, it's probably best to try not to walk that quickly. I looked around and saw Apollo knocked out on the floor, Ares on the chair, Dionysus on the counter, Hephaestus on the ground along with Percy and Theseus. I grabbed each of their hands and flashed them to our house. I took a shower and got dresses then put them both in the tub and opened the cold water. Since they were too hung-over to stop it, they were soaked, but they still woke up. I noticed our fiancés weren't here then I remembered that they were still torturing Annabeth and Athena.

"Guys! Get up! We forgot about Annabeth and Athena! They're still getting tortured! The time change! They've been tortured for four days!" I yelled.

"Damn, how could I forget my beautiful Isabella? We got to hurry." Percy said.

I shook my head because he wasn't even worried about the two goddesses but about his fiancé.

"Hurry up and take a shower then!" I said.

Percy finished first and he made breakfast for everyone. He gave us each two plates of food. We ate one and Percy said that the other one was for our girls. We flashed to Chaos's prison and found the two getting raped by the men. We turned our attention to our fiancés and decided it was best we tended to our business first and let those men finish their 'businesses'.

We looked and saw the circles under their eyes and brought them their plates of food. They ate it and Percy gave them more. When they were satisfied, we gave them something to drink and flashed them home so they could get some sleep. When we got back, the men were finished and they left. We looked at the goddesses and were surprised at what we say. They goddesses were broken battered and bruised. But Annabeth had it worse, since she had two angry fiancés on her case, it wasn't hard to see why she had it worse. But we unchained them and they fell to the ground in a heap. What did we let happen? I used my powers to get them cleaned up and Theseus flashed them to their palaces. Percy searched through their memories and pulled up an Iris message so we could see what happened to them those four days. After it was finished, we felt guilty, even Percy. They were meant to have one day. We forgot about the time change and it made it worse for them. How will the goddesses be after that? What will happen to their children?

The Olympians called for a meeting and since we had to come we decided we'd tell them what happened. Percy pulled up the message again, and all the gods flinched. But no one dared to say anything, even though they deserved it, mostly Annabeth, they didn't want that to happen to them so they kept quiet. They stared at the three girls in shock, wondering how they could be so evil. Even the Almighty and Powerful Zeus didn't say anything. After a week or two, Annabeth and Athena walked in for the regular council meeting. They glanced over and saw the three girls and cringed.

They didn't know that everyone knew until Ares walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry for what happened, even though you deserved some of it that was somewhat hardcore."

Their eyes widened and they whispered, "Does everyone know?" When Zeus nodded, they ran out of the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena's POV

I can't believe they told everyone. That was personal! I couldn't believe they would even let us get raped and violated for 4 days. FOUR fucking days! I loved Theseus but if he let this happen to me, then the love's gone. But if I can't have him, no one can. Maybe Annabeth will help me with this one.

Zeus' POV

After Athena and Annabeth left the throne room, there was a deadly silence. Finally Artemis got up and went over to Claire and said, "Will they become pregnant?"

Claire nodded and said, "I believe they already are. But Annabeth has twins. They've been impregnated by the two vilest men in the universe, big possibility that they had aids."

I felt my hand tremble slightly out of fear for my daughter and granddaughter.

"They also will have great trouble delivering those children. It will be worse than Hades, no offense." Claire added.

"None taken," Hades said.

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore and before I could stop myself I shouted, "How dare you do all of this and impregnate my daughter and granddaughter! I demand that you remove that bastard child from them now!"

Isabella, Claire, and Chloe got up and glared at me while walking towards me. Their glares were worse than the hunters were and they were pretty damn scary. I held my composure as I let my anger and pride get the best of me. I saw the 3 sons of Poseidon giving me warning glances. But I remained stubborn and stood there. But as they got closer, I could feel the anger and power rolling off of them in waves. Before I could get as much of a second thought about challenging them, Claire tackled me and I landed on the ground with a thud. Before I could get but, Chloe started attacking before being joined in by her friends. They were draining my energy and inflicting pain all at once. I tried to shimmer into my true form, but they wouldn't allow it. Just we I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness, I heard Chloe say that they got what they deserved for trying to steal away their fiancées and then I saw something fly at me before I black out in pain.

Percy's POV

I tried to give Zeus a warning to back off but he wouldn't listen. He was too prideful for his own good. Now the whole council saw him get beat up by girls. After Chloe whispered to him that they got what they deserved, Claire, who had snuck away, hurled his master bolt at him and he flew back and slumped to the floor. The girls gave us a look and we nodded and they flashed away. The girls were back on the planet Miep at the mall.

"Well we'll be on our way. Um. I guess the council meeting is dismissed." And flashed out. I met up with Isabella. We went shopping for what felt like an eternity before we finally left. Aphrodite had come to steal the girls from us to plan the weddings.

Athena's POV

I left to go find Annabeth to tell her about my plan to kill the girls.

"So, what do you say? Will you help me get those wretches back?" I asked.

"No mom, don't you see what happened the first time? We were RAPED, tortured and violated just for trying to make the girls fall for someone else. If we try to kill them, it will be worse." She said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Annabeth, my smart daughter, was saying no to me just because she's scared of a few power hungry sluts.

"Fine, have it your way. Other people would be dying to work with the wisdom goddess you ungrateful spawn." I sneered at her.

I slapped her hard across the face and left a bright red hand print on her cheek. She left with tears in her eyes but I didn't care at all. I found my shield Aegis and got my dagger and sword.

I left to go find the guys but they weren't on Earth. I was going to kill those girls slowly to make them suffer like I did and for telling everyone about what they let those pigs do to us and stealing my MAN.

Artemis' POV

I saw Annabeth stumbling towards me.

"Art-. Help me. Artemis? Where are you?" she was stuttering.

I ran up to her and lifted up her face. I saw a bright red hand print on her face and got angry. Who dared hit a maiden, wait… well a girl? I helped her to sit down and she started to explain.

"We've got to stop her. They'll kill her! Torture her! Please help me, I need my mom, even if she doesn't want me." She said with a new, small glint of determination in her eyes.

Annabeth told me what Athena had said and then we flashed to wherever Athena was. We saw her behind Claire and she had her dagger lifted up, ready to strike down.

"ATHENA, NO!" Me and Annabeth both shouted.

Claire turned around and saw Athena and spun at the last second. She summoned her sword and they fought and parried each other's attacks before returning with their own. Athena was starting to get tired and to my surprise, Claire hadn't even broken a sweat yet. But this enraged Athena even more and she fought with renewed vigor. Claire started using new techniques and using some of her powers. Athena made a mistake as Claire made it look like she was going to strike her legs, but twirled her swords and twisted the blade right out of Athena's hand. Athena was defenseless and Annabeth and I were stuck where we were, literally stuck as if super glue was under out feet. I could move and by the look on Annabeth's face I'm guessing she was too.

Claire brought the blade down and was about to kill her but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Please, chain her up do anything, but please don't kill her." Annabeth pleaded and finally Claire nodded her head. She summoned celestial bronze chains and tied Athena up and opened a portal to the dungeons of planet Miep and threw her in. Suddenly we were able to move again and Annabeth ran forward to hug her. She was hesitant at first but then, lightly hugged Annabeth back. She asked Annabeth a question before Annabeth got down on her knees and cried and nodded her head so much. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then I saw Claire's eyes glow a light sea green color. Then it wrapped around both her and Annabeth. At first I was so scared, I couldn't say or do anything. But when the glow vanished and Annabeth hugged her again before running up to embrace me.

"I'm not pregnant anymore! EEEK!" I asked her if she wanted to join the hunters and she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE**

It's been two weeks since the weddings and everything was great. Annabeth started her new life in the hunters. Isabella and Percy went on their honeymoon before coming back (one week later)with news that they should be expecting kids. Same goes for Theseus and Claire, Chloe and Orion. Annabeth had been visiting her mother and even looked after the kid her mother had. It was an unfortunate child to be born under the circumstances of rape, but she brought it upon herself. After half a millennium, Athena was pardoned and released. Although she was downgraded from an Olympian to a minor goddess, she was still happy and started to gain the trust of the other gods and goddesses alike.


End file.
